The Letter
by Silvercrone
Summary: What happened sometime after 'Last Knight"


THE LETTER

Disclaimer: The usual.

Archiving: Permission granted by author.

"What's this, Lapinsky?" asked Capt. Joe Reese as he looked down at the envelope that was being held out to him.

"Ah sir, the Realtors said it was there when the property was turned over to them. The idiots didn't know what to do with it so they let it lay around--for a few months--until someone thought it might have something to do with the case. Captain, the postmark is almost two years old. It must've arrived a month after they vanished.

"I would've given it to Brown and Wright, " continued Lapinsky as he gestured towards the empty desk," but they've already signed out for the night. I thought, sir, you might like to take a look at it. You knew him better than any of us."

"Thanks Lapinsky, I'll take care of this." Reese said as he took the envelope, turned and walked into his office.

Sitting back in his chair, Reese studied the long, white envelope as it lay on the dark green blotter on top of his desk. Lapinsky had been right. It had been almost two years since Nick Knight and Dr. Natalie Lambert disappeared leaving no sign or word of where they had gone. It was as though they had literally fallen off the face of the earth.

To add to the on going mystery, a letter from the other side of the world--just who could Knight possibly have known in India?

Using a sharp letter opener, Reese slit the envelope and carefully removed the folded pages. He observed that both the envelope and letter were of inexpensive paper with no headings or water markings. The handwriting was neat, legible and evenly distributed across the paper. He began to read.

"My dear friend:

"It was so good to hear from you again after all these years. You have to forgive me for taking so long in answering, I have been very ill of late. It always disturbs me that I can not do as much as I used to. There is still so much work to be done.

"It gladdens my heart you are doing so well, Nicholas. What you have written about your life now, there is indeed great improvement. I am so proud for you.

"I can not help but rejoice that you have found someone who knows and understands and can help you in your quest. As we travel this long, hard road of life, it is best to have friends to share the journey with. Even though we are in truth never alone, it is still good to have companions. I know for I am blessed and grateful for mine.

"Nicholas, do you remember the long talks we use to have? When I would speak to you about redemption, you refused to believe that there was any hope for one like you. So now you see what I mean. No one is ever denied but is instead the one who does the denying. If it had to take a near death experience for you to learn this, then it was for the good.

"I have always believed there is a purpose for everything. And so it was the night we met. I was trying to help a dear one who was lying in the street, slowly dying. No one would stop and help us, all just walked by. It was you, dressed in your finer from the opera, who stopped and helped. You carried that man, cradled in your arms, through the streets until we came to the hospital. You even stayed to help us make him comfortable until he passed out of this life. Only then did you leave; just before the morning's light.

"Nights later, when you came back, my companions were surprised but I was not. There was something in your eyes that told me you had to be here.

"For months you came, almost every night, and helped us with the caring for those who could no longer care for themselves. The patients grew to love you and called you their Guardian Angel of the Night.

"When you came to me that night wanting to speak to me privately, I though you were going to ask me about joining the community and becoming a lay-brother. Instead you told and then showed me what you were.

"I could tell you were worried--frightened. Did you think I would reject you after I had seen the goodness and the hunger for the light in your heart? It only helped me to understand the pain and sorrow I sometimes saw in your eyes.

"The Dear Ones we cared for; the lepers, the dying and the outcast, suffer only from the impoverishment of the body. You my friend, suffered from the impoverishment of the soul and that carries the greatest pain of all. In a way I could understand how great the temptation must have been for you to turn so completely from the light.

"I know you realize that the path of atonement you have chosen is going to be a difficult one for the burden you carry is heavy but with faith and love, you will succeed. I have complete faith in you.

"I never gave up on you, Nicholas. Not even when you told me, the last night I saw you, you were giving up this mockery and finally surrendering to your true nature. You did not believe that anymore then I did.

"Always remember your trust and your friendship I value most highly. Please continue to write, I want to how you are progressing. Let me know if I can help in anyway.

"I have thought of you often and you are always in my prayers. My great hope is to some day be able to bless you in the name of Christ, hug you and not have you flinch in pain.

Forever in His Love,"

After reading the signature, Reese laid the letter down on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Well that certainly explains the Calcutta postmark. Damn it Nick," he continued," a lot of people cared about you. It could have been worked out. You didn't have to run. Again."

Picking up the letter again, he shook his head. "I don't like mysteries. Not even Agatha Christy could come up with this one. What kind of demon is driving you, son? What's causing you to run from those who want to help?"

The sound of phones ringing and the busy activities of the squad room drifted through the partially opened door. Reese watched the distorted movement of the other room though the crack in the doorway as he sat, considering what to do next.

"Nick forgive me," Joe spoke, his hand touching the crisp, white surface of the paper. " I know you want to be left alone but I can't, I won't give up. I will find out what's this all about no matter how long it takes. She didn't give up on you. Why should I."

Balancing the phone's receiver on his shoulder, Reese began punching in the numbers. " Sorry your letter didn't come sooner, Sister. I watched your funeral on TV yesterday. It was beautiful. I would've loved to talk to you but since I can't there's got to be someone around who remembers and I can question.

"Thank you, Operator." Responding to the voice on the line, Reese added," I need an overseas number. Calcutta, the Convent of the Sisters of..."

The End


End file.
